In recent years, terminal devices that can recommend users contents such as broadcast programs based on the preference of the users have been studied variously.
For example, according to the abstract of Patent Literature 1, states of channel selections by the user are stored in correspondence with broadcast programs, and information related to the programs corresponding to the states of channel selections is extracted and displayed, to support the selection of channel by the user.